yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Nimble Momonga
いモモンガ | romaji_name = Subayai Momonga | trans_name = Nimble Flying Squirrel | image = NimbleMomonga-LCYW-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = Earth | type = Beast | type2 = Effect | atk = 1000 | def = 100 | level = 2 | number = 22567609 | effect = Trigger | vilore = Khi lá bài này bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu và đưa vào Mộ bài: Tăng thêm 1000 Điểm Gốc, sau đó bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bất kỳ số lượng "Nimble Momongas" từ Bộ bài của bạn trong Thế Thủ mặt-úp. | lore = When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 Life Points, then you can Special Summon any number of "Nimble Momongas" from your Deck in face-down Defense Position. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est détruite au combat et envoyée au Cimetière : gagnez 1000 Life Points, puis vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement un nombre de votre choix de "Momonga Agile" depuis votre Deck en Position de Défense face verso. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, erhalte 1000 Lebenspunkte, zusätzlich kannst du bis zu 2 "Flinker Momonga" von deinem Deck in verdeckter Verteidigungs-Position speziell beschwören. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene distrutta in battaglia e mandata al Cimitero: guadagni 1000 Life Point, poi puoi Evocare Specialmente un qualsiasi numero di "L'Agile Momonga" dal tuo Deck, coperte in Posizione di Difesa. | pt_lore = Quando esta carta é destruída em batalha e enviada ao Cemitério, você ganha 1000 LPs. Além disso, você pode Special Summon até 2 "Nimble Momonga" do seu Deck para o seu lado do campo virados para baixo na Posição de Defesa. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es destruida en batalla y mandada al Cementerio: gana 1000 Life Points, y después, puedes Invocar de Modo Especial cualquier cantidad de cartas "Momonga Ágil" de tu Deck en Posición de Defensa boca abajo. | ja_lore = このカードが戦闘によって破壊され墓地へ送られた時、自分は１０００ライフポイント回復する。さらにデッキから「素早いモモンガ」を任意の数だけ裏側守備表示で特殊召喚できる。 | zh_lore = 當此卡在戰鬥中遭受破壞被送入墓地時，我方恢複1000點生命點數。並可以從牌組中以裏側守備表示特殊召喚出任意數量的「迅捷飛鼠」。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 전투에 의해서 파괴되어 묘지로 보내졌을 때, 자신은 1000 라이프 포인트를 회복한다. 또한 덱에서 "재빠른 날다람쥐"를 임의의 수만큼 뒷면 수비 표시로 특수 소환할 수 있다. | edslore = When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by 1000 points. You can also take cards of the same name from your Deck and Special Summon them to the field in face-down Defense Position. The Deck is then shuffled. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Rare) | ntr_sets = Cursed Darkness (Common) | wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Rare) LP Recovery Collection (Rare) Special Summon Collection A (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (15th December 2007) | ygo_sets = Pack 16 | summon1 = Special Summons from your Deck | summon2 = Sets from your Deck | action1 = Activates from your Graveyard | lp1 = You gain Life Points | archetype1 = Nimble | database_id = 4922 }}